weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Name Warrior is an alien on BG386, a default multiplayer character available in Aliens v Predator 3, and as an enemy in singleplayer and survivor multiplayer on BG386. The Aliens Warrior, Warrior Carved and Warrior Resurrection appear in the game AVP: Evolution. Warriors also appear in various films and media as an enemy this includes Aliens: Colonial Marines although these Aliens are referred to as Xeno Soldiers. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; BG386 singleplayer Colony Refinery Jungle Ruins Research Lab Pyramid BG386 multiplayer Jungle Pyramid Refinery Gateway Temple Ruins Crash Site Furious Docks Outpost BG386 survivor multiplayer C-Block Mausoleum Monument Hive Machine Tempest All multiplayer maps in Aliens v Predator 3 and as an enemy in singleplayer and Survivor multiplayer on BG386. Various Alien v Predator (Mugen) LV412 AVP: Evolution Pluto Alien Resurrection (film) LV426 Aliens (film) Aliens v Predator Aliens v Predator Gold Aliens v Predator Classic Aliens: Arcade LV1201 Aliens v Predator 2 Earth Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (film) Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Vega 4 ' Alien vs. Predator (SNES) Features Distinctive ridged and vented markings on head. Interactions 'BG386 Character skin which is used in multiplayer in Aliens v Predator 3, appearing as an enemy in singleplayer and survivor multiplayer. Various Runner, Warrior, Warrior Carved and Warrior Resurrection are the typical Alien enemy, these are controlled by the Super Predators until they are killed. Vega 4 Warriors are green, grey and purple and like Aliens: Arcade can attack from along the ground, ceilings, walls or vents. Their attacks are very similiar with any other alien in the game. Continuity BG386 Aliens v Predator 3 Default character skin in multiplayer in Aliens v Predator 3. Various The game AVP: Evolution features the Aliens Queen, Runner, Warrior, Warrior Carved, Warrior Resurrection and Praetorian, a player would start as a Runner and can upgrade their character's appearance with the other Alien skins and increased ability after gaining the required xeno points. Warrior appears in the game Aliens v Predator 3 along with Number 6 and Warrior Ridged, they are similiar to the Xeno Soldiers that appear in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines and are similiar to Warrior and Warrior Carved that appear in the game AVP: Evolution. The films Aliens and Aliens v Predator: Requiem have Aliens that are similiar to Warrior, Warrior Carved and the Warrior Aliens. Vega 4 Alien vs. Predator (SNES) Similiar with the alien warriors in Aliens: Arcade, Alien vs. Predator: Arcade and Alien vs. Predator (Mugen), these aliens are all purple in colour. Pluto Alien Resurrection (film) Appearing aboard the USM Auriga as a number of Aliens breed by scientist from kidnapped hosts, these Aliens also appear in the game AVP: Evolution and are called Warrior Resurrection and hold a similarity with Xeno Lurkers but larger in size. LV426 Aliens: Arcade Warriors in the game can be red, blue or brown, attacking from along the ground, ceilings, walls or vents, they also drop in egg sacs and attack, these aliens change in colour as they are shot. [[wikipedia:Aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] On-set From alien to aliens the suits were simplified and redesigned giving them more character. Dancers, gymnasts and stunt men were hired to portray the Aliens in the film. Only six alien suits were used mostly just a handful of latex appliances on black leotards. Aliens were mostly filmed as warriors with painted on dark areas and added paint depicting light shadows. The appearance of hundreds of aliens was simply clever editing and planning, lighting plus slime helped make the suits more solid, produced by Stan Winston aliens effect supervisor with Tom Woodruff Jr., John Rosengrant, Richard Landon and Shane Mahan creature effects coordinators. Production Suits could be posed in ways that allowed them to stand by themselves like on the APC in the Atmosphere Processor as Aliens get run down. These were also hung up and blown up as shots required. Yellow dye was used with two chemicals for the acid blood and as they were mixed it created smoke. The Alien in the APC was filmed in reverse with a puppeteer controlling the creature and a number of takes for Hicks using a shotgun which were filmed separately. The Aliens crawling along the ceiling in Operations was filming with the camera inverted as actors crawled along the floor. Earth [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator_(film)|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] Like in the film Aliens, aliens in Requiem were mostly comprised of warriors, small alterations were made with their form whilst also matching CGI with latex suits. On-set Special effects company Amalgamated Dynamics Incorporated were again hired for the film. Tom Woodruff Jr. played as the Predalien and some alien parts while actors and CGI created the others. Production In filming the warriors would comprise of CGI animation and actors in suits which also involved actors being CGI edited in post production effects. Alien vs. Predator: Arcade In the game Alien vs. Predator: Arcade some warriors are grey and others are purple in colour. They are similiar with the Stalker and Defender aliens in the same game. See also Info Alien status Drone Warrior Guardian Praetorian Queen References Citations Aliens (film) Alien Queen Aliens v Predator 3 (video game) AVP: Evolution Footnotes Category:Aliens Category:Info Category:AVP: Evolution